inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightbulb
Lightbulb, labeled The Bright Leader, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II. She was the team captain of Team Epic, and once again becomes the leader of The Bright Lights. Personality Lightbulb is a goofy, fun-loving, enthusiastic, free-spirited, effervescent, and optimistic character. Lightbulb is greatly known for her goofy and ludicrous attitude, given that when she returned for Inanimate Insanity II, her character had completely changed from the clumsy and ditzy leader of Team Epic to a more comical, almighty, and influential chief and commander of Team Bright Lights. This makes Lightbulb the only object in the series to be captain in both seasons of Inanimate Insanity. Given that Lightbulb's personality is quite erratic, mercurial, temperamental, and unpredictable, Lightbulb may appear as a brilliant leader one moment, but then become a senseless and comatose clown in an instant. Lightbulb is very despotic, tyrannical, overconfident, and oppressive, as she takes great pride to being in control, almost addicted to leadership, although she has shown to be quite careless of her actions as well. Lightbulb displays her tyranny while in a constant feud with Paintbrush, as she will use her superiority to make decisions for the team, and even send contestants to the Calm Down Corner. She will also often display eccentric displacement, in one manner, she will believe that standing still throughout an entire challenge will cause her to win. Disregarding her leadership, Lightbulb is a generally kind, caring, and benevolent player, with a large love for cookies. Additionally, Lightbulb will eat inedible objects with ease, such as sticks, balls of yarn and metal buckets. Appearance Lightbulb resembles a large class Incandescent Light Bulb, an electric light which produces light with a wire filament heated to a high temperature by an electric current passing through it until it glows. Her face appears on her glass bulb, which is large and shiny yellow. Within her glass bulb, she has a stem sticking out above her metal sleeve. Lightbulb's arms and legs protrude out of her grey metal twisted sleeve, followed by an electric foot contact between her legs. Official Site Bio Abilities Lightbulb is known for her unique abilities, such as: * Electrokinesis - Lightbulb can generate electricity, as seen in "Kick the Bucket" when she pumps electricity into a ball and tosses it to Fan. * Light Production - As per any typical light bulb, Lightbulb has shown the ability to shine and produce lights on several occasions. such as in the cave in Sugar Rush, on Idiotic Island in The Great Escape, or in Purgatory Mansion in Let 'Er R.I.P. * Fragile Structure - Lightbulb's glass bulb puts her at a disadvantage, as she becomes fragile and vulnerable to breaking. She shares this trait with OJ and Test Tube. * Electronic Mimicry - As shown in Theft and Battery, Lightbulb can mimic MePhone4's electronic glitches, possibly because she, too, is electronic. Coverage ''' '''Click here to view the coverage of Lightbulb. Vote Statuses Season 1 Votes Season 2 Votes Quotes Trivia *Lightbulb is always the first character to appear in all intros of Inanimate Insanity. *So far, Lightbulb has shattered in 6 episodes. "The Arena Of Death", "One-Shot Wonder", "A New Stage In The Game", "War De Guacamole", "The Snowdown" and partially in "Everything's A-OJ". * Lightbulb and Paper are the only contestants to be eliminated twice in one season. ** Lightbulb and Suitcase are also the only contestants to rejoin the game for reasons besides voting for eliminated contestants to rejoin due to an unfair elimination. *Lightbulb is the lowest ranked female contestant to join Inanimate Insanity II. *Coincidentally, Lightbulb has been eliminated in episodes that have two words- the first being "The" and then a word beginning with the letter "s". ("The Stacker", "The Snowdown") *Lightbulb has said "OMGA!" in on various occasions. **In "Ask Adam", Adam says that she was supposed to say that it was the new OMG, and that they named it after the pronunciation of "OMG". * Lightbulb is the only object who has been Team Captain twice, as she was team captain of Team Epic and team captain of The Bright Lights. *Lightbulb was originally going to win a pie eating challenge; with dropout Hay Bale. This was referenced in Episode 9, with one of the suggested challenges being a pie eating contest. *Lightbulb was referred to as a male in "The Crappy Cliff" and "A Lemony Lesson", but referred to as female in future episodes. According to Adam Katz, this was to avoid the in-balance of genders. *Lightbulbs are usually white when off, and yellow when on. However, Lightbulb is yellow when off, and white when on. * Lightbulb loves oatmeal raisin cookies and is possibly her favorite food. ** Lightbulb seems to have Pica, or a desire to eat inedible things. As shown in episode 3, she eats the wooden stick. This is further strengthened in "Kick the Bucket", where she ate a yarn ball and tried to eat the Bright Lights' bucket. * Lightbulb is the first female to be confirmed in the second season if Paintbrush is a male. Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Captains Category:Team Epic Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Heroes